


Candy emergency

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating, marvelspookytoberprompts, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: For Marvel Spookytober Prompts Day 7- "we ran out of candy and a mini horde is coming this way"Bucky and Clint are handing out candy in the lobby of the Tower when they run out with a horde of trick or treaters just a few blocks away
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2020





	Candy emergency

The elevator doors opened on the communal floor and Bucky burst in to the room, looking wild eyed and slightly panicky.

“Arn't you on door duty with Birdbrain?” Tony asked from his spot on the couch beside Steve.

Bucky and Clint had volunteered to hand out candy to the trick or treaters in the lobby of the tower. Bucky ran over and grabbed the bag of mini candy bars he was holding.

“Hey, rude.” Tony protested as he tried to grab them back.

“We ran out of candy and there's a large herd of the little beggars a few blocks away.” Bucky told him. “They'll be here in ten minutes and I'm afraid of what they'll do if we don't get more.”

“They're just kids, what can they do.” Steve asked.

“Eggs & tp come to mind.” Nat said as she walked in, arms full of bags.

“We have to save my lobby.” Tony yelped, jumping to his feet.

“I got a text from Clint. This is all the candy from everybody's quarters.” Nat continued, “Clint is gonna entertain them with a few tricks, it should buy some time.”

“It's a start, but we need more.” Bucky told her, looking around.

Steve tried to hide his bag of peanut butter cups behind his back, but Bucky saw and snatched them.

“It's for the kids.” Bucky said, as Steve mournfully watched his treats be deposited in a bag with the rest.

“And to save my lobby.” Tony added.

Everybody glared at him, he just shrugged.

“Tony, suit up and head to the store.” Steve ordered as he headed for the elevator. “I'll suit up and got help Clint, buy us some more time.”

Tony called the suit and rushed off. Bucky and Nat got all the candy from the kitchen and added it to the rest. Bucky gathered up the bags and headed in to the elevator. When the doors opened, a wall of noise from all of costumed little people that filled the lobby hit him. He looked out and grinned at the sight before him. There was a long line of kids, many dressed as various Avengers, waiting to get their picture taken with Captain America before heading over to watch the Amazing Hawkeye juggle lit jack-o-lanterns.

“Trying to set the place on fire?” Bucky whispered to him.

“LED lights.” Clint whispered back. “Any luck?”

“Ironman is on it. Just hang on a little longer.”

Clint kept smiling but Bucky could see the stress in his eyes. He stepped in and intercepted the jack-o-lanterns, taking over the juggling to give Clint a break. Clint grabbed his bow, fired several arrows and pinned each of the pumpkins to an over head beam as Bucky tossed them up. He proceeded to do trick shots, each one more elaborate than the last, until dozens of pumpkins were skewered to the walls and beams.

“Last one.” Bucky told him, looking up to where Clint perched on the fifth floor mezzanine railing.

Clint nodded, so he tossed it high in to the air. Clint dove dove off the railing, flipped over, shot an arrow, pining it to a beam, then grabbing the rope attached to the arrow and swung over the heads of the squealing kids to land safely next to Bucky. There was a feeling of unease in the air as the kids began shifting restlessly and murmuring when he didn't do any more tricks.

“Now what?” he asked, eyeing the crowd warily.

“Make a break for the elevator.” Bucky suggested.

“What about Steve?”

“He's on his own.”

Just as they started to turn toward the elevator, a familiar roar filled the air as Ironman landed on the sidewalk outside. They sighed with relief as the kids began filing outside to get their share of the candy Tony was doling out. Steve hurried out to help and after sharing a look, they followed.

What felt like years, but was actually only a couple of hours later, they all collapsed on to the couches in the common area.

“I never want to see another piece candy.” Steve groaned

“Guess that means I get to eat all of these myself.” Tony said, from the doorway, where he stood, holding up a bag of peanut butter cups.

Bucky, Clint, and Steve shared a look, the lunged to their feet, causing Tony to shriek, then take off running with the three of them hot on his heels.


End file.
